Reencuentro familiar
by 94mabu94
Summary: Este es un One Shot de una de mis películas favoritas de Disney: La Familia del Futuro. Espero que les guste


**Franny salía de la secundaria como todos los días, iba distraída tarareando una canción cuando noto que las chicas más populares de la escuela se le acercaban para conversar con ella, aunque no las toleraba, no quiso ser grosera y muy a su pesar les siguió la corriente; no era tan malo como parecía, de echo era agradable charlar de cosas cotidianas con sus compañeras, pero pronto se dio cuenta cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de las "amables chicas" **

A: ¿Y no es raro salir con un universitario?

L: Debe ser increíble

F: Si, pero eso no es lo importante en nuestra relación, lo primordial es que nos queremos y que somos felices juntos

L: Tienes razón, pero ¿no es difícil poder verse con todos los compromisos que tiene él?

F: La verdad sí, siempre tratamos de coordinar nuestros horarios para poder salir de vez en cuando. Pero no siempre se puede, sé que él tiene un futuro brillante y por eso tiene muchas responsabilidades y obligaciones y no puedo molestarme por eso, ademas yo también tengo mis asuntos, así que por ese lado suelo estar distraída mientras no está conmigo

A: Si "claro", como si "enseñarles a cantar a las ranas" tuviera comparación con ser un gran y joven emprendedor de 17 años que pronto saldrá de la universidad más importante del país y revolucionara el mundo de la ciencia

F: Pues no pienso discutir con ustedes sobre eso, es más, ni siquiera sé porque me moleste en hablar con ustedes, son unas brujas, mejor me voy

L: Franny no te enojes

A: Yo no quería molestarte, solo quería ser amable y advertirte para que tuvieras cuidado

F: ¿De que?

A: De que te lo quiten, no sabes cuantas chicas se morirían de estar en tu lugar

F: No seas idiota, Cornelius nunca me cambiaría por ninguna, el me ama y...

**En ese momento un chico paso corriendo justo en medio de ellas, haciendo que Franny botara todos sus libros. Un poco afanado le pidió disculpas, le ayudo a recoger sus cosas, la miro por unos instantes a los ojos y susurro algo que no logro entender, luego reinicio su huida**

A: Wow, ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

F: Yo... yo

A: Oye amiga te dejo sin habla el chico misterioso ¿No?

F: Yo lo conozco, no se de donde pero siento un tipo de conexión con él

A: ¿Te gusta?

F: Claro que no, es algo, no sé cómo explicarlo… maternal

L: Pues a mí se me hace que se parece a ti ¿No serán familia?

F: No, no creo, no se, nunca lo he visto en ninguna reunión familiar, pero me siento extrañamente familiarizada con él

**Mientras las chicas seguían discutiendo otro chico se atravesó de nuevo en medio de ellas, pero esta vez era alguien que las tres conocían perfectamente**

L: ¿Ese no era tu novio?

F: Si, pero no entiendo que hace aquí, tenia que entregar un proyecto hoy y nos veríamos este fin de semana

L: Parece que te quería dar una sorpresa, que lindo

A: Pero el sorprendido fue él, estas en problemas

F: ¿Porque?

A: Porque te vio coqueteando con el otro chico y empezó a seguirlo, seguro le va a dar una paliza

F: ¡Cornelius no es violento! Ademas yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie

L: Pues mejor asegúrate, ve y síguelos antes de que no los alcances

A: Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo

L: ¡No! Ya la molestamos bastante Ashley; déjala sola. Ademas nosotras tenemos que ir a estudiar para el examen de mañana

F: Gracias Lia, no eres tan mala después de todo, adiós

**Franny lo pensó por unos instantes, pero su compañera tenia razón, si no salía ya, tal vez no los encontraría y algo grave podría pasar. Corrió unas cuantas cuadras, pero finalmente los encontró; lastimosamente la escena no era muy buena, ambos chicos estaban tirados en una acera cerca de la carretera y su novio gritaba como loco, trato de detenerlo, pero nunca lo había visto tan furioso, así que pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo unos instantes a que se calmara**

CR: ¿Que te pasa? ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ¿Acaso no tienes ojos? ¿Como hiciste eso? Estas completamente loco

** La paciencia de Franny llego a su fin, aunque fuera su novio no tenia derecho a tratar a nadie así y mucho menos por unos celos estúpidos. Muy enojada trato de hablarle, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención; estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando vio que su discurso tomaba un rumbo completamente diferente y muy extraño**

CR: ¿Como se te ocurre cruzar la calle así? ¡Todavía no existen los autos voladores! Casi te arrolla ese auto, si no hubiera estado aquí...

**Cornelius paso de estar extremadamente furioso a estar completamente preocupado, miraba al chico angustiadamente y lo examinaba por todo el cuerpo como si tratara de buscar algo que no estaba en su lugar**

CR: ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas sangrando? ¿Tienes alguna herida? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Cuantos dedos ves? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes algún hueso roto? ¿Te raspaste las rodillas? ¿Estas mareado? ¿Puedes respirar bien?... ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo al hospital!

**Franny estaba cada vez mas confundida al ver a su novio tan alterado, después de hacerle miles de preguntas similares lo abrazo y sollozando siguió hablando**

CR: Nunca, nunca jamás en la vida me vuelvas a hacer esto, no sabes lo que haría si te llegara a pasar algo

**El otro chico algo fastidiado lo aparto bruscamente**

W: Ya, ya, no exageres, no me paso nada, estoy bien papá

F: ¿Papá?

**Inmediatamente los chicos salieron de su burbuja y se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, se miraron entre si y luego a la chica que estaba parada frente a ellos**

F: ¿Sera que alguno podría explicarme que esta pasando?

W: Ehhh… esto es un sueño, sueño, sueñooo

F: ¿Creen que soy estúpida?

CR y W: Para nada

F: Pues entonces diganmen la verdad

CR: Amor, creo que este no es el mejor lugar donde podamos hablar

F: Perfecto, vamos a tu casa ahora mismo

W: ¿Y los abue... Aush

**Cornelius le dio un codazo al chico y lo miro seriamente, algo molesto cambio su pregunta**

W: ¿Y tus padres?

CR: No están, se fueron a un crucero durante toda una semana

**Los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa y un silencio incomodo retumbaba en el ambiente ya que ninguno se atrevió a hablar en todo el camino; al llegar Franny no aguanto la intriga y volvió a preguntar**

F: Ahora si me van a explicar ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿porque llegaste hoy sin avisarme y porque ese chico te llamo papá?

**Cornelius estaba muy nervioso, caminaba de lado a lado y se frotaba el cuello, estaba sudando y le temblaba la voz al hablar**

CR: Princesa, se que esto puede sonar muy raro... Y tal vez nos tomes como locos, pero por favor trata de tomarlo con la mayor calma que puedas y por nada del mundo te vayas a desmayar

F: Habla ya, me tienes nerviosa

CR: Cariño te presento a Wilbur… él es nuestro hijo y viene del futuro

**Franny se quedo pasmada por unos instantes, Cornelius pensó que iba a salir corriendo o iba a gritar, pero en lugar de eso, ella se acerco a Wilbur y empezó a mirarlo detalladamente, luego lo tomo de los cachetes y comenzó a apretárselos**

F: ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo creer que seas mi hijo, eres tan lindo, te pareces mucho a mi, eres toda una ternurita

W: Suéltame ya, me vas a dejar sin cachetes... Y no soy lindo, soy guapo

CR: Y terriblemente distraído también

W: Auhs, ¿porque me golpeas? Creí que estabas feliz de conocerme

F: Claro que lo estoy, pero tu padre tiene razón, no puedes andar por la calle como un loco, casi lo matas de un susto. Jovencito estas castigado hasta el año 3000

W: Genial, ni siquiera he nacido y ya estoy castigado

CR: ¿Y porque viniste?

F: ¿Como? ¿Tú no lo sabes?

CR: No, para nada. Estaba en la universidad y sentí el presentimiento terrible de que debía volver de inmediato, me alegro haberlo hecho. Iba a buscarte para ver si estabas bien, cuando lo vi corriendo como loco por media ciudad

F: A propósito, ¿porque corrías?

W: Me estaban siguiendo

CR: ¿De nuevo? ¿Que hiciste esta vez?

W: En el camino te cuento, vamos por la nave antes de que me encuentren de nuevo

CR: Si, vamos

F: Disculpen, ¿Me piensan dejar aquí sola?

CR: Si, no, quiero decir... No creo que sea buena idea que vengas con nosotros, el futuro es algo extraño y peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada

F: No me va a pasar nada; soy tu novia, tu futura esposa, y su madre también, debemos hacer esto juntos, como una familia. Además, necesitan a alguien centrado, ya vimos que si nuestro pequeño está en problemas tu pierdes la cabeza

CR: Eso no es justo, tú no te diste cuenta cuando casi lo atropellan, y tampoco sabías que era nuestro hijo; si hubieras estado en mi lugar estarías igual o hasta más asustada que yo

F: Tal vez, pero lo hubiera sabido manejar

W: Pa, recuerda que mamá dice que ella siempre tiene razón, así no la tenga, mejor llevémosla y no la hagas enojar

F: ¿Yo dije eso? Soy una mujer muy sabia

**Ya mas tranquilo Cornelius la tomo de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios**

CR: Y hermosa también

W: Guacala, no se pongan de cariñosos ahorita

CR: Si no nos pusiéramos cariñosos de vez en cuando, tu ni siquiera existirías

W: De acuerdo, esa información no la necesitaba, ahora tratare de borrar eso de mi memoria o vivir con este trauma permanente para toda mi vida

F: ¡Cornelius! No le digas esas cosas al niño

W: Ma, ya no soy un niño

**Los tres Robinson siguieron conversando, y a pesar que era un día totalmente fuera de lo común, para ellos era completamente normal, pues estaban juntos como la familia que aún no eran, pero que muy pronto formarían y se dirigían a vivir su próxima aventura que seguro era la primera de muchas otras**


End file.
